True Love is not THAT easy
by Bunny101
Summary: We all know the story of Darien and Serena But didn't you ever wonder if it all seemed too good to be true. What happens when they meet after the battle with Galaxia? Follow the story from the very beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

True Love Is Not That Easy

Note: I do not own sailor moon on any of the related characters

And thoughts are in this font _Thoughts _

This is my first fan fiction story so please review and help me to improve. I will try my best and will keep updating if people review and give me ideas.

I Hope you enjoy it and I will finish writing it (don't you hate when people don't do that??) anyways enjoy my story it starts out 1000 years ago but will progress quickly to the present where most of it will take place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1 000 years ago on the moon kingdom)

Serenity was gazing down at the beautiful planet called earth again. Her long golden hair was draped sweetly down her back and her blue eyes glistened brightly.

_It's so beautiful. How I long to go there…. I wish ……_

"Really princess you need to focus on your studies. What will become of the moon if the future queen can't even do simple math." Scolded Luna.

_What am I ever going to do with that girl? Thought Luna _

Luna had been her guardian ever since she could remember. The kind cat had always had a soft spot for the princess and loved her dearly. Lately however her young charge had been very absent minded and spent most of her time staring down at that silly blue orb. How was she expected to train her to be a queen if she did not even pay attention during the simplest to things. She had hoped Serena would grow out of that faze but that no longer seemed very likely.

"PRINCESS!!! "

"Hmm what?"

"You have not done a single ounce of work since I got here!" Luna sighed. "Now I need to meet with Artemis but I expect you to have finished that page by the time I get back."

"Yes Luna," the girl grumbled.

Princess Serenity was sixteen years old and next in line for the throne of the moon kingdom. She had brilliant blue eyes and long blond hair fixed into two balls atop of her head and hanging freely down her back. She had a kind heart but a stubborn temper visible to those who knew her and she was the glue that held her friends together. Her mother-Queen Serenity- wished for her daughter to grow up to be a kind and fair queen.

She spent a lot of her time with her four guards and friends—Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter—they often accompanied her on long strolls in her garden. They were only four of her total eight guards. The others Pluto, Saturn, Neptune,and Uranus were often distant and very busy.Serena was close to Uranus, in result she was very protective of the little princess. Serena loved all the beautiful flowers and the big cascading fountains in her garden. She often declared it to be her favorite place in the whole kingdom. Many believed that it was because it had the best view of the Earth.

(On Earth)

Prince Endymion of the Earth kingdom was growing up to be quite a handsome man. He had dark raven hair and deep piercing blue eyes. He was twenty two years old and soon to be the king of earth. His generals: General Kunzite, General Nephlyte, General Jedite, and General Zoicite were his loyal friends and guards. His nanny had told him many stories of the moon when he was a young boy. He loved to hear stories of the beautiful princess that was seen by so few. He longed to visit the moon and gaze upon her beautiful face. He knew all about her sailor soldiers who were her loyal friends and of the parties they would have on the moon. He had begged his parents to let him visit the moon but because of feuds between the moon and earth people only few were permitted to visit in an attempt to keep the peace.

"Excuse me prince, I HATE to interrupt your daydreaming but" said Jedite. "The King and Queen request your presence in the great hall."

"You do vex me so Jedite. Can I go later? I'm sort of busy."

"Staring up at that **thing** does not count as busy Endymion and you know it. Why must you waist all your time doing that? Now get up before I have to make you"

Ten minutes later Prince Endymion was kneeling in the great hall addressing his parents. His hair was neatly brushed and he was wearing his sword at his side. He truly looked handsome.

"Hello mother, father. You called?"

"Yes son we did" replied his mother. "We have some very good news to tell you."

"What might that be?" He asked.

"As you know relations with the moon have been improving a lot lately." Began his father. "In honor of that we have been invited to a delegation with all the planets, and we have decided to take them up on their kind offer. If it should please you, we would like to bring you along. Unfortunately because news travels so slowly between the Earth and the moon we would be required to leave tomorrow to arrive there in time. It would be a rush but I think we will make it in time for the opening ball."

"Yes I would be honored to go with you."

"Good you should start packing now. We will be leaving at first light."

(Back on the moon)

"Luna," Serenity whined. "Must I go to bead? I am too excited to sleep! Please let me stay up for just one more hour!!"

"I know you are excited about the ball. We all are but sadly you will be getting up very early to greet our first guests so you had better get your rest it won't be long before you need to get up to get ready. You have to look your best. Maybe you might even see a nice looking young man."

"L..u..n..a" chuckled the young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Is Not Easy

Note: I do not own sailor moon on any of the related characters

And thoughts are in this font _Thoughts _

This is my first fan fiction story so please review and help me to improve. I will try my best and will keep updating if people review and give me ideas. Please review!!

I Hope you enjoy it and I will finish writing it (don't you hate when people don't do that??) anyways enjoy my story it starts out 1000 years ago but will progress quickly to the present where most of it will take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Luna was trying in vane to wake Serena.

"Wake up you lazy lump. The King and Queen of Earth will be arriving soon along with their son. You have to get ready to meet them soon. We have your hair to do and you need to get fitted for your dress for the ball all before you meet them. Oh my… WAKE UP we only have one hour left."

Luna did not have the time to hassle Serena today so the clever feline decided to resort to the one thing she knew would work. She proudly trotted out of the room with a smirk on her face. Five minutes later she returned with Sailor Mercury in toe.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

'' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what was that for??" the girl screamed.

"We had to get you up some way. Today is the day of the ball you silly girl." The cat chuckled. "Now please hurry we don't have time for your dress fitting but we can get to that later. We will have you ready in time to meet the people from earth if we hurry. Your hair needs to be done and so much more and to top it all off they are early."

"Sorry for wetting you Serena." Mercury said bowing her head. "I had better go meet the other scouts, we're meeting the generals before the royal family arrives."

The next forty minutes were spent pulling, combing and preening. Serena was plucked and tweezed within an inch of her sanity. She was fussed about by several maids and was getting quite annoyed with the process.It was time for her to go and she was already late. She hitched up her skirts and began to run full speed ahead.

BANG

"ouch" A masculine voice called.

"Oh my I am soo sorry" Called Serena

"Is that how you greet all your guests?" he replied.

"No….I ..I..I..I..am very sorry."

That is how it all began. Serenity and Endymion became inseparable. They struggled to see each other because it was difficult to travel between the planets due to increased hostility between the moon and the earth people but they seemed to make it work. Time passed and soon the young happy couple was engaged and soon to be wed.

That's when trouble struck. That trouble went by the name of Queen Beryl. She devastated the moon kingdom and left a trail of destruction. It was only by the power of the silver crystal that she was sealed away. Sadly they all perished in the fight. With her last ounce of strength Queen Serenity gave them all the chance to live again.

That brings us to where we are now.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love Is Not Easy

Note: I do not own sailor moon on any of the related characters

And thoughts are in this font _Thoughts _

Thanks to veryone who has reviewed!! I really apprecate it. Please review on this chapter and share your thaughts.I Hope you enjoy it and i will poast again soon!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That brings us to where we are now.

(After the battle the starlights have already left.)

Serena was just where she wanted to be. Darien her love had just returned to her and as much as she had tried to deny it but she had missed him so much. His warm body tightly hugged hers to his a sensation she had not felt in a long time. He softly ran his hands through her jasmine scented golden hair. His lips gently brushed against hers.

"I missed you Serena" He whispered pulling her into an ever deeper kiss.

"I missed you too." She replied kissing him.

" Thanks meatball head I needed that."

"Hey!"

The scouts watched them and smiled. Their prince and princess were back together again. They had worried their future would be disturbed or even ruined due to Darien's absence or, more truthfully Seiya's presence.

"_Thank goodness! Now idiot #2 will be out of our lives forever." Thought Amara. "Shame I didn't get to toast him I had a nice one waiting for him. At least kitten will be happy now. Bye bye Seiya if I ever see you again I will kill you." she chuckled to herself._

"_There sooo cute." Mused Amy_

"_Meatball head sure got lucky with that one." Thought Ray. _

They decided to leave them alone to get reacquainted. After all they had been separated for a long time. There was also the issue of Seiya, they wondered how she would approach telling him about that. Darien could be a little hotheaded at times and very protective of her. She was all the family he had left and he was utterly lost without her but jealously was an emotion he had plenty of.

"Good luck Serena," whispered Trista "your going to need it and I am sorry for what is going to happen to you."

Darien hugged Serena even tighter. He had missed her scent and her smile. He was incredibly angry at himself for allowing himself to be killed by Galaxia. He should have fought harder. He was always loosing her or dying. How was he supposed to protect her if he was always getting killed? He was afraid she would not forgive him for leaving her but from the way she leaped into his arms it was clear she did.

"Serena forgive me."

"For what?"

"For leaving you all alone….. I should never have gone to America. I knew how badly you wanted me to stay yet I left you anyways. I should have been there to help you."

"It's true you should have been there. I was so lonely I thought you had forgotten me. I tried to live with out you but I am not that strong.. I…. couldn't do it. I needed you" she burst out crying.

"Shh I know."

He clutched her graceful shoulders glad that she still needed him and promised there and then that nothing would ever separate them again. He swore that they would have to pry her from his cold dead hands if they ever wanted to get her away from him. He swore on all that ever was that their love would go on forever and he would cherish her always. He his past present and future would always be at her side and protect her always. Unfortunately that kind of promise is very hard to keep especially with a certain someone vowing to win Serena's heart no matter what the cost.

(somewhere in space)

"Seiya pay attention you almost hit into that asteroid." Yaten chastised.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Replied his princess.

"So maybe I am.. what's the big deal???"

"She dosent love you! Get that through your thick head. She picked Darien." Yaten said.

"Love is a very tricky thing. The heart does not always control what it wants." Said Kakyuu.

"But princess he can't love her, she loves Darien and he has his duty's as Sailor star fighter." Taiki protested.

"That may be so, but as long as he thinks about her he won't be able to do his job properly. That's why I am letting you return to earth. All three of you will go to Japan. Lets see if we can resolve this issue and get back to what truly matters."

"Thank you princess." Replied Seiya.

Before the others could protest Seiya took off in a flash traveling towards earth. Yaten and Taiki had no choice but to follow him. They hoped he would not get into too much trouble and were annoyed at having to go all the way back to earth just to help that lovesick puppy.

"oh well." Sighed Taiki. "At least we will get to be idols again"

(Back on earth)

Darien had decided to take Serena out to dinner. She looked hungry after the fight and it was the least he could do for her.

"Darien there is something I need to tell you."

At the sound of this Darien's ears peaked up. Usually when a girl said those words it meant nothing but trouble.

_Darien_

_Oh nooooo! She's finally found someone better. She's going to dump me._

"what's that Serena?" He asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

True Love Is Not Easy

Note: I do not own sailor moon on any of the related characters

IM SOOOOO sorry...no excuse makes up for my slowness. :( anyways read and review please

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darien, while you were gone I was so afraid, I wrote to you every night and called you so often. I thought that you had forgotten me, and I tried to pretend that I was ok, but it was just so hard…….." she paused to let out a sob. "I don't think I could ever go through that ever again, I wouldn't make it. What I wanted to say is………………."

**By the gates of time**

_**Pluto was stirring in her sleep, something was not right, something that could destroy the future, and the life of her precious princess.**_

"_**NNOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed as she jolted upright. "I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN!"**_

_**Neo Queen Serenity walked through her portal and into Pluto's post**_

"_**My dear Pluto it seems that you have seen how things appear to be heading."**_

"_**YES I have! My queen I can't let this happen, the future could be destroyed. Small lady might never exist!"**_

"_**Have you no faith in my past self Pluto?"**_

"_**No that's not it. It's the actions of the others that worries me."**_

"_**Have faith Pluto. I know in the past my decisions may have been rash, and I may have taken many risks; however, only to protect the ones that I love. Darien and I have been through many hardships, this will serve as a final test to see if they are ready for the task at hand. If however they should fail, the future will be set into turmoil……….. for now Pluto YOU have to have faith, that's why I revoke your powers of foresight. Go to the past and help. Remember HAVE FAITH!" With a toss of her long glistening hair the queen exited the room leaving Pluto all alone. A faint scream could be herd in the direction the queen just exited.**_

****

****


End file.
